Pokemon Signature Moves: The Dragon Trio
by MyloXylobro
Summary: This document will try to explain the signature moves of the three legendary dragons of Sinnoh in a more scientific perspective. The signature move of the Trio Master will also be explained.


Signature Moves:

Dragon Trio and the Trio Master

In the Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum trilogy, the respective mascots of all three games have had a signature move. These three mascots are: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. (Also known as the Temporal, Spatial, and Renegade Pokemon) Their signature moves are Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, and Shadow Force, respectively.

This document will give you a scientific approach on these three moves plus an extra, the signature attack of the Alpha Pokemon, and the Trio Master, Arceus. Also note that this fic does accept Arceus being the creator of the _Pokemon _universe, but does not acknowledge that it's the true master of OUR world. No genesis suggestions will be tolerated in the reviews section.

DIALGA

Being born of an egg inside a dimension where space is unstable, but time is flowing at any way, Dialga has the ability to control time. It can send people, Pokemon, and even inanimate objects back or forward in time, as long as they can communicate with it in some way. It does this by using it's signature move, Roar of Time. This attack has a base attack power of 150, equivalent to the base power of Hyper Beam. Dialga has to recharge after doing this move, so it rarely uses it unless it's on a special personal mission or in combat with another Pokemon.

To activate the Roar, Dialga seems to charge in energy that turns into a sphere inside of it's mouth. This sphere is then launched forward, with a tail of bluish-purple light following it. Much like a comet. The energy Dialga takes in comes from the diamond on it's chest, which is the first part of the Pokemon to emerge from the egg and into the time-filled dimension of Dialga. It can be inferred that Dialga's powers have been modified by Arceus prior to hatching to absorb the current time line of Arceus' birth to this very day by that single diamond. How this is accomplished is anyone's guess, as there is no end to time. So, the time absorbed by the diamond in Dialga's chest will be turned into that beam known as Roar of Time whenever Dialga needs it.

The Roar of Time is also said to distort the time around the foe, making it impossible for the target Pokemon to use it's abilities to survive said move if it hits. When Dialga holds the Adamant Orb, and you add it's massive Special Attack stats and STAB (single type attack bonus), Roar of Time can be the final and only thing that may defeat even Arceus with one single hit.

PALKIA

Born from an egg where Space is ultra-tight, but time is never flowing, Palkia is the master of space. It can rip through any form of matter, even entire planets, with using a single move. It does this by using it's Spacial Rend. Although in standard battle, this attack only has a base power of 100, if used with full power, it can kill. This attack is similar in overall battle power to Aeroblast (Lugia's, a legendary bird, signature move)

In order to Rend, Palkia will charge up a pink beam that surrounds it's arm from elbow to hand. It will then fire a cut-up piece of space at the target. Much like a sonic-boom. On Palkia's arms, there are two Pearls, one on each shoulder. These two Pearls are where Palkia first emerged from it's egg in the space-tight world. Much like Dialga, Palkia must've been designed by Arceus to absorb it's respective surroundings. The two orbs absorbed enough space to make any amount of matter unstable.

Whenever battling, Palkia won't go too far, as it understands the dire consequences it will have to accept if the attack should go full power. It won't guarantee a one-hit KO like Roar of Time, or won't defeat Arceus with one hit. But it still can pack quite a punch, with more accuracy than Roar of Time. When holding the Lustrous Orb, and after adding STAB and it's stats, Palkia's Spacial Rend will do a lot of damage to almost anything.

GIRATINA

Originally being born in a world between Space and Time, Giratina possessed the unique ability to travel among many dimensions. However, it took on the Origin Forme whenever traveling, making it more hostile. Arceus was forced to trap it in between Giratina's own Distortion World and the Real World (with a few exceptions). Although what it has control of is anyone's guess, most agree that it is an embodiment of Anti-Matter and can't be effected nearly as much as real matter against real matter.

When traveling between worlds, Giratina may use a move called Shadow Force to quicken the way. It can also be used to disappear during battles only to re-appear and attack it's foe. Giratina's Shadow Force is performed by the master of Anti-Matter disappearing for a small amount of time, leaving no trace of it's existence, and appearing at the last second to destroy it's target with a sneak-attack. Almost all moves will miss the invisible Giratina. Since it has no jewel implanted on it, and the fact that Giratina burst out of it's egg all at once, Giratina's signature move is not a beam, but it is actually a physical attack. Giratina, while in the Real World, can just make itself invisible by using the Anti-Matter in it's body. In the Distortion World, it can really disappear.

Shadow Force packs a 120 base power, and when in Origin Forme, and with it's STAB bonus, it can really pack a punch to anything except Dark and Normal Pokemon. (Naturally, Giratina can only turn into the Origin Forme if it's in the Distortion World, but if it should find the hidden Griseous Orb, it can transform back and forth between the two, depending if it's holding it or not) Giratina may be able to travel across countries with Shadow Force, but usually saves it's energy by just entering the Distortion World, then appearing in a new country via portals.

ARCEUS

Arceus' egg was a small speck floating in the midst of nothingness. When the egg cracked, the Universe exploded. Everything was now in the process of genesis, and scientists name this event, the Big Bang. Already knowing everything that was to be, Arceus first created Mew, the ancestor to all other Pokemon. He then created three beings of Time, Space, and Anti-Matter to balance out this newly born universe. After Earth was finally finished with creation, Arceus created the Lake Trio, three Sprite Pokemon with the abilities of emotion. He is eternally the master of all other living beings. Arceus finished the Universe, but then went into an eternal slumber, only to awaken whenever Earth or the whole Universe was at risk.

When it finds itself not satisfied with a newly shaped world, Arceus would use an attack that would judge whether or not the world was strong enough to stay. It is called Judgment. Judgment is activated whenever Arceus feels threatened, angry, or is dissatisfied with a certain place of creation. A single ball of light emerges from Arceus' aura, much like Aura Sphere. That single ball of light will shoot up into the air and explode in the sky in a dazzling, yet horrifying display of power. Beams of light resembling meteorites fall from the area where the ball exploded. The base power of each beam is determined by Arceus' emotions. If he is forced to use Judgment in any situation, he'll make it as weak as possible. Whenever he is angered or intimidated, he will do at least half of his full power.

Judgment has 18 variations. The first 16 being of any type (grass, fire, water, ect.), another being of only a normal-type attack, and the final would be the full powered version. To change the Judgment type, Arceus must be holding one of the 16 plates strewn across Sinnoh, Sinnoh's underground, or simply inside his life-force. Arceus can become all-powerful when holding all plates, resisting all type moves and can dish out all types of attacks. With a nasty incident with a meteor, Arceus has lost his plates before, and began to slowly lose his life-force. He was saved by a human, but nonetheless, this incident had shown Arceus' one and only weakness.

With a fixed base power of 10 per beam when facing a lesser opponent, Arceus will fire ten damage-dealing lights at the target opponent. The description "Countless beams of light that do damage to the opponent" on the AttackDex on Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum are misleading, as the ten beams do the damage, while the rest make the attack look more flashy in appearance. The base power of this Judgment is 100, but has 100 accuracy and a higher PP count than Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, and Shadow Force. When you add Arceus' stats, STAB, and the weakness of the opponent...the results could be ugly.


End file.
